moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-27651679-20160125152703
Jó Regglet! Wybaczcie że nie daje teorii którą zapowiedziałem, po prostu wyszło na to że nie ma sensu a ja czułbym się źle, zmuszając się do pisania głupot. Możliwe że znienawidzicie mnie jeszcze bardziej (hehehe) bo teraz chcę wam pokazać listę 10 ulubionych postaci z MWŚ. Dla tych których postacie się nie pojawią: przepraszam. No to jedziem z tym śledziem: 10. Insanity! Postać naprawdę bardzo rozwinięta: od wyglądu po ciekawostki. Insanity jest taką postacią jaką potrzebuje Kraj, jako kontynent pełen dziwnych OverPowerów! Na ich tle Insanity wychodzi na postać normalną (co z tego że to kosmitka??? hehe) i zrównoważoną (co z tego że ma w swojej psychice dwie istoty??? hehe) a przy tym, nie przesadzoną. Jest wyjątkowo zbalansowana i po przeczytaniu pierwszej części Losu obłąkania mogę powiedzieć że jest mi jej szkoda. Wzbudziła we mnie silne emocje, co na spokojnie wystarczy żeby dać jej miejsce 10!! 9''. '''"Utah" McCoy!thumb|182px "Utah" z tego co wiem nie jest częścią uniwersum Kraju, nie jest jednak jedyną postacią spoza Trójkąta Bermudzkiego która pojawi się na mojej liście. McCoy jest ideałem westernu: konwboj który zawiązuje kontakt z diabłem by za cene swojej duszy stać się potępionym strzegącym sprawiedliwości!! To ma w sobię taką dawkę klimatu, taki potencjał na piekielny western że z braku opowiadań z nim przeczytałem te postać kilka razy!! 8. A. B. Hajs! thumb|178pxWłaściwie to ciężko mi się tutaj nie powtarzać, bowiem to co czyni postać Insanity tak dobrą, robi to również z postacią BananowyHajs! Mogę na spokojnie założyć że obydwie użytkowniczki (chyba że użytkownik BananowyHajs jest mężczyzną, wtedy przepraszam!) inspirowały się tym samym źródłem, lub po prostu jedna z nich zrobiła sobie wzór z drugiej. Różnica jest w zasadzie jedna: A. B. Hajs nie jest w porównaniu do reszty przyjaciół zwykła, jest równie nienormalna (w pozytywnym sensie!!) co resztka Kraju! A przy tym robi to na swój własny, oryginalny sposób. 7. Nexus Prime!thumb|110px Nexus Prime to kolejna ciekawa postać spoza uniwersum Kraju. Jest władcą rasy Hoor'ar, która w przeszłości walczyła z ludzkością. To co czyni Nexusa takim świetnym to poza desingem również przebieg kariery! Od bycia członkiem Hengaihi (dla tych którzy nie wiedzą: tacy są rasą drugorzędną) przez zarządce Systemu aż po zostanie władcą Hoor'ar, będąc jednocześnie następcą innej świetnej postaci. To taki amerykański sen w scenerii science-fiction: od pucybuta po władcę całej rasy!! No i co również ma wpływ na ocene to jego charakter: tak jak jego wielki poprzednik był wybuchowym furiatem, tak Nexus Prime jest spokojnym, kalkulującym przywódcą! 6. Blakłud! thumb|137pxBlakłud to postać zdecydowanie warta polecenia. Jest to w sumie wspólny projekt użytkowników Mrs. Strange, Przemek0980 i Sergiusz KaSZuB i zanim powstał art o nim jako o postaci, wystapił w kilku opowiadaniach. Bardzo mi się spodobał w Smoczej Historii, mniej w Zabójcy Smoków ale teraz, gdy znana jest większa część jego historii, mag natychmiast awansował u mnie na szóste miejsce!! Powód?? Blakłud jest postacią tragiczną: kimś kto miłował życie i został zmuszony by je odbierać. Jest bohaterem łączącym wątki naprawdę wielu postaci: Baphometa (co dziś potwierdził artykuł o nim :)), Przemka0980 i Quinta. Nie czyni to z niego jednak miękkiego worka: jak mówią różnorakie źródła, był on najpotężniejszym magiem w historii!! Tylko czekam aż znowu się pojawi, a pojawi się napewno! 5. LoboTaker! thumb|138pxPostać LoboTaker też jest bardzo dobra. Baldanders, Lewica(????) Boga i tak dalej, to wszystko jest bardzo fajne, ale byłby z tego materiał na miejsce 9. To co ją w moich oczach mocno wykozaczyło to opowiadania: Sen o Legendzie, Spełnienie Przepowiedni i Drugie Oblicze. Jest tam przedstawiona, no cóż, przekozacko!! Nie jest może najsilniejszą postacią, ale gdy czyta się opowiadania w których występuje to zawsze czeka się albo na jakiś chrześcijański rage (hehehe) albo że w jakiś sposób uratuje sytuacje. W takim przypadku miejsce 5 brzmi uczciwie, prawda?? 4. Przemek0980 (Mieszany Świat)!thumb|126px No cóż, nie powiem żebym nie lubił postaci użytkownika Przemek0980, ale jest ona materiałem na miejsce 11 albo 12, chociaż zaczynam dostrzegać w niej głębie i może wkrótce awansować! Jednak zdecydowanie bardziej podoba mi się jego wersja z Mieszanego Świata: rządny władzy dyktator, kontrolujący zza kurtyny działania w ten sposób, aby wyszło jak najlepiej dla Federacji. Z tego co wiem Mieszany Świat nie jest już kanoniczny, ale z tego co przeczytałem alternatywa Przemka0980 odgrywała tam wielką rolę!! To co by go czyniło równego z Nexusem Prime, ale awansował dzięki jednemu wyróżnikowi: niesamowitemu zboczeniu!! Zboczony przywódca Krajowego supermocarstwa, czego tu nie lubić??! 3. Mrs. Strange! thumb|140pxNo cóż, tutaj jest dosyć dziwnie bo bardzo lubię te postać, ale nie wiem jak krótko ją podsumować. Może zacznę od tego że zawsze lubiłem piratów, przez ich czystą, niezaprzeczalną awensomowość, chociaż zawsze widziałem kobiety w pirackich opowieściach jako trofea. A tutaj nagle wyskakuje kobieca postać piracka i jest dobra a nawet świetna!! Jej przeszłość też mi się podoba i bardzo fajnie łączy się z historią Przemka0980. Sama strona tej postaci też jest bardzo rozwinięta i to właściwie od każdej strony. Nawet ciekawostki są bardziej rozbudowane niż kilka postaci na tej wiki (hehehe)!!! Ma też głębie: skrytą pod maską obsesji o statek i kilku głupawek, ale ma. A to jest coś co naprawdę warto docenić! 2. Vulaus&Lid'Og! Mamy tutaj dwie postaci na jednym miejscu, no cóż bywa hehehe. Ogółem wszyscy członkowie Konklawe są boscy i uwielbiam o nich czytać ale ta dwójka wybija się ponad reszte!! Naprawdę, ilekroć pojawia się jakieś opowiadanie z Vulausem bądź Lid'Ogiem, moja uwaga zostaje automatycznie przyciągnięta. Są kosmicznymi, awensomowymi zabójcami Bogów i widać że ten tytuł absolutnie im przysługuje. Trochę szkoda że Lid'Og nie występuję tak często jak Vulaus, ale może kiedyś się to zmieni. Póki co obydwie te niesamowite postacie dostają ode mnie 2 miejsce! 1. Kraken&Baphomet!thumb|198px Znowu dwie postaci, jednak tym razem nie mają wiele ze sobą wspólnego, jeżeli w ogóle cokolwiek! Kraken jest zwierzakiem Mrs. Strange. Powiem więcej: jest najlepszym zwierzakiem na tej wiki i jednym z najlepszych jakie widziałem!! Wielki na kilka kilometrów, podwodny kolos i pożeracz statków yeah!! Na pewno pewne skrzypce gra tutaj moja sympatia do piratów. Z resztą, Kraken wiele zyskał w opowiadaniu AnimalTown, kto czytał ten wie o co mi chodzi ;). A teraz druga postać, czyli Baphomet.thumb|92px Pojawił się w ledwie kilku opowiadaniach, praktycznie nic o nim nie wiadomo. Jedyne czego można się domyślać, to że jest złem, ale takim jakie można spotkać w prawdziwym życiu! Złem manipulującym, tworzącym spiski, dbającym o samego siebie! Nie musi się jakoś diabelsko śmiać ani strasznie wyglądać: jedyne czego potrzebuje to stworzenie sobie szansy i jej wykorzystanie! A pomaga mu w tym enigamtyczna zdolność łączenia ludzkich losów!! Zdecydowanie najlepszy czarny charakter na tej wiki. Wiem że wiele postaci tutaj nie wystąpiło, ale pozwólcie mi wyróżnić kilka: Przemek0980, Quint, Gabriel, Tadeusz Żbirowski, Khaarov, Kalasher, Wasieq, Heinrich Welff, Ender, Aracz, Ender (Mieszany Świat). To wszystko również są świetne postaci ale nie znalazły się na mojej liście. Więc, jak się wam podoba?? Jakie są wasze ulubione postacie?? Nienawidzicie mnie (hehehe)???